


Strike Hard

by Christel_Jenkins



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Fighting, Hair-pulling, Infidelity, M/M, Masochism, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex, Violence, cursing, dom Johnny, pure unadulterated smut, thirsty manipulative Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christel_Jenkins/pseuds/Christel_Jenkins
Summary: His heart sped up just thinking about it, how riled up Johnny could get, so mindlessly resorting to violence, taking pleasure in seeing Daniel beaten and bruised. Johnny Lawrence knew just how to hurt him and Daniel craved it.What could he do to make Johnny violent like that again?





	Strike Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Filling a tumblr fic prompt for “anything dark or painful, extremely rough sex, injury, etc” with LawRusso. I haven’t written fanfic in almost six years; getting back on the horse. Hope you enjoy!

Daniel had a problem. Which was the same problem he always had: Johnny Lawrence.

He continually found himself fixating on the sight of Johnny standing next to his pool, stance rock solid and spoiling for a fight. He looked like a vision, a looming figure filled with pure rage, an amazingly welcome sight. Daniel imagined a scenario where Amanda didn’t placate them into having breakfast, a scenario where instead Johnny kicked him face-down onto the stone patio, scraping his cheek all to hell and putting one knee on his back.

He remembered being hurled against a fence over and over again on Halloween night, the kicks and punches vibrating through his body, his torso absorbing the shock of the blows, and his blood thrumming south with revelation.

It was crystal clear in Daniels mind:  the dark, the sound of him banging against the fence, and a skeleton with bright blue eyes and a hay-colored mop laser-focused on inflicting the most pain to him as possible.

His heart sped up just thinking about it, how riled up Johnny could get, so mindlessly resorting to violence, taking pleasure in seeing Daniel beaten and bruised. Johnny Lawrence knew just how to hurt him and Daniel craved it.

What could he do to make Johnny violent like that again?

Daniel started brainstorming. They would need somewhere private to have it out. Somewhere Daniel could push all the right buttons and he knew just how to push them. Maybe alcohol should be involved? What if he threatened to take back the Challenger? That would probably do the trick.

Daniel tried to pick his time carefully. It was nearly midnight, and he showed up at Johnny’s place unannounced. It had only been a week since the tournament, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He put on his most obnoxious car salesman face, with some snarky little punk Daniel from the 80’s thrown in. It was sure to piss Johnny off as soon as he saw him. It would be a walk in the park to get the fight he wanted, they were both hot-heads, it never took much with them.

Johnny opened the door and had a Coors Banquet already in hand, probably not his first of the night. Perfect.

“What the fuck are you doing here LaRusso?” Johnny was looking at him sourly, but he wasn’t enraged, not angry enough yet.

“Well some asshole just ran off with my car-” Daniel started in.

“ _Your_ car?! You owed me a car you son of a bitch for what your trash cousin did!”

Daniel knew he had the upper hand legally, as much of a dick move as it was.

“Show me the paperwork proving it’s yours.”

Johnny was quiet, glaring at him with pure hatred for the first time since they had crossed paths again.

“You’re a real fucked up sick bastard you know that? I should have known you wouldn’t make things right.”

Daniel crossed his arms. “Just hand over the keys, John.”

“Make me, asshole!” Johnny took a fighting stance, and Daniel had to keep a triumphant smile off his face and look irritated instead.

A put-upon sign. “We really gonna do this?”

“Unless you’re a pussy and think you’ll lose, Danielle,” Johnny sniped.

Daniel made a show of shaking his head, like this was beneath him and immature bullshit. He shrugged off his blazer and threw it on Johnny’s couch, then rolled up his button-up sleeves to the elbow.

They faced each other, watching each other like hawks. Daniel raised an eyebrow and Johnny lunged forward first, as was his nature. Daniel dodged and blocked him easily.

They traded blow for blow for a while, fairly evenly matched. The two men danced around, working up a good sweat, Daniel on the defensive, blocking the all-out aggression from Johnny. Then, when Daniel thought he could get away with it, he let his guard slip just a little and took Johnny’s roundhouse kick straight to the jaw.

Daniel’s blood was singing, pumping furiously with joy that he could so perfectly recreate the kick from Halloween night. The kick sent him against the wall, and he cupped a hand to his face, feeling the blood run down his mouth.

Johnny was so shocked that his kick landed that he stopped fighting for a moment. Daniel got his bearings and took a fighting stance once more.

His mouth bloody, Daniel sneered, “Is that all you got Johnny?”

Johnny growled and came at him again, and Daniel made a show of giving his all, throwing in a few counter jabs and kicks of his own among the blocking, nothing too crazy, just enough to fool Johnny. Then he gave Johnny another opening and Johnny punched him squarely in the solar plexus, doubling him over.

Daniel had to muffle his laughter with coughing as he recovered from getting the wind knocked out of him. Damn Johnny hit hard. So perfect, the pillar of pure emotion funneling all of that pent-up rage into him. Honey-sweet pain-pleasure tingled along his bleeding face and bruised stomach. Maybe next he could take a fall and Johnny would pin him down.

However, Daniel was disappointed to see Johnny had dropped his stance altogether. He looked irritated. “You did that on purpose.”

“Mmm, what do you mean? Quitting already old man?” Daniel gave the most self-satisfied shit-eating look he could muster, knowing it rose Johnny’s hackles.

“Why would I quit when I’m clearly kicking your ass? I just want to know why you keep taking hits for free.” Johnny crossed his arms. “Going easy on me?”

Daniel laughed. “Oh yeah you’re really kicking my ass, stopping to chat in the middle of a fight. Why don’t you just show me what you got?”

Johnny looked closer at Daniel—the other man was flushed, panting for breath, even though they hadn’t been fighting for very long, and most damning of all, his nice black slacks were tightened by a noticeable erection.

A knowing look flashed across Johnny’s face as he took in Daniel’s eyes, dark liquid brown blown out. Johnny’s glance flitted down for a moment, obviously staring at Daniel’s crotch. He smirked.

“Mmm, you _like_ it. You _really_ like when I hit you. Does your _wife_ know how much you want me to kick the shit out of you? She not giving you what you need at home?”

Daniel shook his head, dammit, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go, he wasn’t supposed to _notice_. _Just beat me up like you always do, jackass and don’t think too hard about it._ Daniel tried to deflect.

“Shut up, man, you’re so full of shit.”

 “Yeah? Is that why you came out here to pick a fight? Because _I’m_ the one who’s full of shit. Don’t act all high and mighty, it’s not that big a shocker, LaRusso.”

Daniel frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Why else would you have sprayed me at the dance all those years ago? You just needed to get the shit kicked out of you, needed your fix, so you tweaked me cuz you knew you’d get exactly what you want.”

“Are you saying I _wanted_ you to beat my ass at the Halloween dance?!”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, and don’t act like your panties are in a twist. None of the Cobras had touched you for months, so why would you fuck with us again? You pushed me because you were _aching_ for it, weren’t you?”

Daniel said nothing, which Johnny took as an affirmative, smirking arrogantly.

“Well, don’t you worry, Danny boy, I’ll always give you what you need.”

Daniel’s breath was coming faster again. “You’re crazy…”

Johnny was cocky, knew he had him cornered. “Yeah? Then why’s your dick rock hard?”

Daniel stopped breathing altogether as Johnny stalked closer, predatorily. It was everything he wanted and more.

But Daniel pushed back a little, their relationship was a give and take of trading barbs, after all, that was half the fun.

“You’re one to talk,” he accused, gesturing to Johnny’s own jeans which had a telling bulge.

But Johnny wasn’t rising to the right bait, or maybe it was the exact bait Daniel wanted him to snap up? Johnny advanced towards him steadily.

“Always gotta be a smart-ass little shit,” he muttered. Leaning right next to Daniel’s ear, Johnny said smugly, “Well, if ya wanted me to pound you, LaRusso, all you had to do was _ask_.”

A full-body shiver went through Daniel at that. He was utterly caught up in what Johnny’s words were promising, intoxicated by the fact that Johnny wasn’t backing down. Daniel didn’t have any smart responses for once.

Johnny grabbed his jaw roughly and Daniel couldn’t escape the pull of Johnny’s eyes, the blue burning into him, searching. Softly, Johnny asked, “Is this what you want?” as he pressed a thumb hard into the bleeding gash.

Stinging pain lanced through Daniel and he whimpered, barely audible,

“Yes…”

Johnny looked satisfied, smirking hard. Just as sexy and devastating as thirty years prior, but the soft prettiness of him had distinctive rugged edges now that Daniel couldn’t get enough of.

“You want me to beat you to a pulp right here in my living room?”

Daniel briefly closed his eyes at the forwardness of the proposition, but still replied,

“Yes…”

“What _else_ do you want?”

Daniel couldn’t look at Johnny, dropping his gaze down and to the side, suddenly uncomfortable with Johnny’s uncompromising stare.

“You know what…” he said meaningfully.

 Johnny leaned close again, speaking lowly into his ear. “You want me to press your pretty face into the carpet, hmm, Danielle? You want me to rip up your fancy clothes and pound that ass?”

Daniel swallowed, he was harder than he’d ever been in his life. _Now or never, no turning back._ He locked eyes with Johnny and nodded.

“More than anything.”

At the confirmation, Johnny seemed to pitch forward, aggressively capturing Daniel’s mouth with his own, greedy and possessive hands hauling him into Johnny’s clutches. They hadn’t progressed far beyond fighting in this activity as Johnny sucked Daniel’s bottom lip hard, being none too careful with teeth.

When Johnny pulled back, Daniel’s mouth was a puffy red mess, the brown eyes full of heat and lust. Johnny got his hands in Daniel’s dark hair, wishing it was longer like when they were kids, and pulled.

Daniel kissed him again hard and desperate, moaning into Johnny’s mouth and Johnny tasted blood on his lips from both the kick and the rough making-out. Daniel chanced biting Johnny back, and Johnny responded by ripping Daniel’s nice shirt open, buttons flying and then scratching up his torso and over his nipples with clawing hands.

All of Daniel’s dreams were coming true right now, as Johnny spun him around and slammed him face-first onto the floor, ass in the air. Then Johnny pulled his black headband from his jean pocket and tied Daniel’s hands behind his back tightly. Throughout, Johnny kept talking, taunting.

“You just wanted me to chase you, didn’t you, little deer?”

Another groan came from the darker man, bent over, his shoulders pulling, burning from being wrenched up and behind him.

“You have an awful strange way of flirting LaRusso.”

Daniel tried to deny it again. “I wasn’t _ahh_ flirting”

“You knew exactly what you were doing, angling to get exactly in this position. That’s what it’s always been about huh? Admit it.”

Daniel groaned but didn’t answer.

Suddenly, Johnny pulled back, stopped touching him, stopped yanking his hair.

“Admit it or I’ll stop.”

“God _fine_! Yes!” Daniel looked wrecked, head turned to the side pressed against the carpet, the rough fibers scraping the hell out of his cheek and the cut there leaking.

“It’s you. I want you to hurt me, push me, make your knuckles bleed on me, it’s all I can think about. I haven’t gotten it this good since the last time we fought!”

Daniel loved how much bigger Johnny was than him, surrounding him from behind, bearing down on him and keeping him trapped.

Johnny’s chest filled with some kind of animal possessiveness at that confession. Daniel wanted his touch, his touch was the only one that could give LaRusso what he needed.

“Good job, Danielle, that wasn’t so difficult, now was it?” Johnny cuffed Daniel on the cheek almost affectionately.

Johnny pulled Daniel’s nice slacks and underwear off none too gently, rubbing a groping proprietary hand down his thighs, nice and tone from karate and… smooth??

Johnny laughed, surprised. “You got smooth pretty legs like a girl, LaRusso. What the fuck, do you shave princess?”

Daniel gave a cheeky look over his shoulder. “Mmmm, I wax actually.”

Johnny snorted, “Of course you fuckin’ do, it’s all wax this and wax that with you Miyagi-do people”

“Well if Mr. Miyagi knew what I was doing with wax these days he’d be pretty shocked.”

Johnny kept fondling, grabbing a good handle of Daniel’s ass. “Oh, that sounds interesting. Tell me more.”

Daniel shook his head, “Maybe another time.”

Johnny dipped his big hand between Daniel’s cheeks, considering, not knowing much about the logistics of fucking in the ass.

Daniel hesitated, “Do you have anything…”

Johnny gave him a dark smirk, lowering his voice again, husky and menacing.

“I don’t think you deserve any lube, do you? Why don’t you get me nice and wet like the whore you are and that’ll be all you get.” Johnny dug a dry thumb down into his crack and Daniel yelped.

“But, that’s what you _want_ right?”

Daniel’s mouth dried out and he was suddenly ravenous for Johnny’s cock; he could no longer think about anything else. Without any more prompting, he got up on his knees, hands still tied uncomfortably behind his back, trying to open Johnny’s jeans without them.

Mouthing at Johnny’s jeans, Johnny kept a hard grip on his hair, Daniel’s scalp on fire with the sensation.

Johnny just stood there, looming, smirking at him like an asshole and didn’t help.

Daniel pulled the zipper down with his teeth but was stymied at the button. He looked up at Johnny, “Please…”

Johnny finally helped open his fly, flushed red erect dick popping out, totally exposed, then without preamble shoved it all in Daniel’s mouth. Johnny thought he had the upper hand. Of course he did, he was making LaRusso choke on his cock. However, Daniel looked pleased as hell with the situation, swallowing down as much of Johnny’s cock as he could, bobbing up and down.

Johnny held on to Daniel’s hair for dear life and couldn’t look away. Johnny felt himself getting way too close to orgasm, the sight of his dick getting practically inhaled by Daniel LaRusso’s pretty mouth was just way too good to be true. He felt like he was losing control of the situation, deeply affected by the sight of Daniel, as he always had been.

Daniel grinned around his dick, knowing he was getting to Johnny, and sucked harder.

Johnny seized back some composure, yanking Daniel’s head back with the hold on his hair. A long line of spit stretched from the head of Johnny’s dick to Daniel’s swollen mouth, still grinning. Johnny manhandled Daniel around again, forcing him face down on the floor. Daniel’s ass was there for the taking, obscenely poised in the air.

Somewhat unsure, Johnny ground his bare dick up against the crack to test. It slid a little, but not much. The tension hung between them, Daniel stock still, but clearly still very aroused. Johnny grabbed his own junk and pushed forward steadily until the flesh gave. Once his dick head had popped through the first ring of muscle, it got more difficult. He put his hand palm up next to Daniel’s mouth.

“Spit, princess, this ain’t goin’ in smooth.”

Daniel laughed, “Of course not. Have you never done anal before? But I thought I didn’t _deserve_ anything else?” he asked in a bratty tone. Johnny wrenched his bound arms down into a painful position in warning.

“Just do what I say LaRusso, give us a good glob, would ya?” Daniel licked the proffered palm suggestively, sinful brown eyes staring up at Johnny. Johnny’s dick twitched slightly at the feeling, making Daniel moan since it was still partially penetrating his ass. Then Daniel spit obediently into Johnny’s hand.

Johnny pulled out and shoved a wet finger in instead, Daniel groaning. He pumped in and out a few times and then rubbed his dick with the remaining spit.

This time when he held Daniel’s cheeks apart and pushed, he didn’t stop at the head. Johnny sank fully in until he bottomed out.

Johnny sounded breathless and awed, “You’ve got a nice tight pussy Danielle.”

Daniel’s heat was surrounding him, overwhelming, they fit like they were made for each other. Johnny had never fucked a man before and it seemed unfair that it should feel so good, so much better than any chick he’d been with.

“Too _ahhh_ much for you? You gonna finish already?” Daniel teased, groaning at the sensation of being filled.

Johnny grit his teeth. The snarky little bitch just didn’t know when to quit.

“If you can still mouth off, then I guess I’m not doing my best,” Johnny said and then slapped Daniel’s ass with a stinging hand.

Daniel gasped sharply, not expecting it.

“Oh _shit._ ”

After the shaky start, Johnny started pounding mercilessly into Daniel with steady thrusts. He found a punishing rhythm, gripping Daniel’s hips so hard he was sure to leave big purple finger-shaped bruises.

Johnny wasn’t quite sure how this situation had spiraled so out of control, but he couldn’t deny that he’d always wanted Daniel LaRusso in this exact position, underneath him, bridled, taking everything Johnny could dish out and pushing back for all that he was worth.

Johnny had his so-called enemy and long-time rival bent over, literally fucking him, and he was surprised to find he couldn’t be happier. As Johnny pounded Daniel brutally, he kept up a stream of taunting questions.

“What are you gonna tell people about all these pretty cuts and bruises tomorrow? What is your _wife_ going to think when she sees you like this? Are you gonna tell her it was _me_ and that you _wanted_ it. That you _wanted_ me to hurt you? That you begged _me_ to fuck you like an animal?”

“ _God_ yes” Daniel moaned.

Daniel was on fire. Johnny was fucking him raw, the saliva doing little to ease the burning friction, and the filthy mouth on Johnny was just icing on top. He felt warmth in his stinging face, his arms, his scalp, everywhere he was being touched and consumed by Johnny Lawrence was ablaze.

Then one of Johnny’s brutal thrusts scraped up against his prostate and Daniel had to shove his face into the carpet to dampen the scream of pleasure.

Johnny paused, laughing low, “Oh, so I found the sweet spot, huh Danny boy?”

Then he started again without warning, fast, breathing hard, dick surging in and out, trying to find the spot that made Daniel weak, Daniel nodding into the floor, forehead scraping the carpet up and down.

Daniel could barely think of anything other than the hot dick rubbing again and again on his prostate. Tears were streaming from his eyes as he gasped out moans, totally unable to respond now. His dick was oozing precum, ready to fire off.

Then Johnny wrapped a hand around Daniel’s dick, but not to assist, instead he grabbed him tightly at the base, squeezing so hard Daniel’s vision whited out for a second. The merciless hand was acting like a cock-ring and forcefully stopping Daniel from coming.

Daniel moaned helplessly, tossing his head around, trying to thrust into the hand holding him but Johnny had him trapped. He was a fucking mess. Johnny had stopped thrusting him and held himself as still as possible, bending forward, enveloping him. Johnny’s voice came dark and challenging in Daniel’s ear.

“Beg me for it LaRusso. Let me hear you say it.”

Daniel’s legs were trembling with how close he was, dick pulsing, about to explode, kept from spurting only by Johnny’s rough vice grip.

He tried to speak, “ _Please_ , Johnny, _please_.”

“Say it.”

Daniel didn’t care, he begged. “PLEASE, Johnny! Please let me come!”

Johnny looked almost proud.

“Well, I can’t deny when you ask so pretty,” he said as he loosened his grip and pumped Daniel’s dick roughly a few times. That was all it took, and Daniel shouted and spilled all over Johnny’s hand, sweet relief and ecstasy coursing through him, the unbelievable heat bursting over his entire body.

Johnny wasn’t far behind as he jack-hammered into Daniel a few more times and then came jerkily inside of him, shouting something unintelligible.

After he finished, Johnny stayed put for a few moments, quiet, riding out the waves of his orgasm until the stickiness of semen dripping was getting uncomfortable as it was leaking around his softening cock.

He looked down at Daniel again. The man was a wreck, looking blissed out of his mind, not speaking.

Johnny pulled out and hitched up his jeans and then quickly untied Daniel’s arms. Daniel only hissed slightly at the returning sensation as he collapsed completely. He was near to passing out on Johnny’s floor now, suit ruined, chest covered in jizz, totally debauched.

Daniel looked like he just got mugged and raped in an alley, but somehow, infuriatingly, he also looked very satisfied. Though Johnny had just beat the living hell out of him and fucked him like a dog, Daniel had a victorious expression on like _he_ was the one who had won. The cat who got the cream.

Johnny buttoned his jeans back up and sat down next to him.

“Man, we could have been doing this _ages_ ago,” Johnny remarked, a bit wistful.

“You say that like it’s going to happen again,” Daniel shot back, his voice raspy.

“Isn’t it?” Johnny gave him a knowing look.

“Don’t be an arrogant prick,” Daniel said, shaking his head, looking very tired now.

Then Johnny did the unexpected, again, and put the first gentle hand on Daniel since he’d arrived, lightly dragging his fingers over the carpet-burn and cuts of Daniel’s pretty face, big brown eyes watching him, trying hard to stay open.

Daniel sighed and leaned into the hand, then closed his eyes, passing out on Johnny’s floor as the other man sat next to him and wondered what the hell he’d gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this got wayyy longer and wayyy kinkier than expected. I'm Jaynovz on tumblr if you want to come say hi.
> 
> There will probably be a sequel to this so keep a look-out.


End file.
